fantasy_of_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Creation Story
The Story of the World. Once, there was nothing, it was an empty space. A space of emptiness, a void with nothing…but then, there was a tree. A golden tree sprouted, and from the tree, two balls of light, one of black, one of light. These balls of light, are the two goddesses that started existence, Thea, the goddess of light; and Nyx, the goddess of death. They were sisters, and soon after existing, they knew what must be done. The golden tree planted it roots, and around them, the garden grew. The Garden of Eden. The tree was the center, and now the world was filled with a beauty, but a separation occurred. Nyx wasn’t able to stay in Eden, and, she has forced to live in the darkside. A world of darkness. Thea on the other hand, prospered and played in her realm. Nyx grew jealous and thus began the formation of her daughter, Nephthys. Nyx hated being stuck in the world of darkness, Nyx already hated existing, but she could never wish death upon her own kin, or death upon existence. She created Nephthys so she could have a companionship. They lived harmoniously together, and Nephthys had no idea about the realm of light. Meanwhile, Thea had created her own daughter, Aizza, to help her tend to Eden. Aizza embodied life, and she used her powers to create the first of humanity, and they lived in Eden. Happy, and without death…it lasted like this for only a few years, and eventually, the selfish desires of Nyx leaked from the darkside, and made its way into the humans, who in turn, began corruption Eden. This culminated in a being eating from the Golden Tree, and therefore, gaining a power never-before-seen by man, the ability to use magic. A skill once reserved for gods, and the rest of humanity ate from the apple. Nyx had had given a power to them, a power they didn’t deserve, a power they used for their own selfish desires. Thea was enraged by this, and thus, banished humanity to their own realm, on a planet named Earth. While some humans worshipped Nyx for giving them the ability to satisfy themselves, others felt horrible for falling into the darkness of themselves and began worshipping Thea, who forgave them. Meanwhile in the darkside, Nyx and Nephthys, had gained access to the new realm Thea created for humanity, Nephthys was confused, and thus, Nyx told her everything. Nephthys was enraged by this unfairness, and thus, opened up to her true abilities, a being of death. She wanted to destroy what her counterpart, Aizza, had created, and thus started a war of life and death. Nyx brought about her fog, her fog of death, filled with reapers that slayed, and Aizza kept creating more of humanity, a vicious cycle. Humanity had no defenses, and, Thea rejected Aizza’s cries for help, as it wasn’t her responsibility to look after her daughter’s creations. Those who worshipped Thea were promised a special spot in Eden for her, and those who didn’t went sent to reside with Nephthys in the realm known as Erebus, a place of damned souls. The fog and Aizza were locked, in a war that would seem to go for forever. But, Thea had decided enough of this, everyone was only suffering. As the goddess of light and positivity, she had a responsibility, and thus, made a deal with Nyx. Aizza would no longer interfere and protect humanity, but Nephthys would be locked away into her own special cell in Erebus, because she refused to accept the deal. Humanity would decide their own fate, if their dark desires got the best of them, when the desire of death and darkness began to become so strong, the universe was affected, Nephthys would awaken and her fog would grip the universe, sending it into a void of doom. But if humanity is able to accept the darkness, and allow it to not control them, they will save themselves from this fate, and be able to continue on. Nyx agreed to this and returned to reside peacefully and silently in the darkside, biding her time for her daughter to be released, and thus she was never heard from again Thea created the rest of the gods and goddesses to help keep things stable, and for humanity to worship in their own time, and they locked themselves away in Eden, never to be seen again. Aizza is said to still lie in the realm of humanity to this day, but whatever form she has taken is unknown…